The present invention relates to an archery release aid and, more particularly, to an archery release aid with a rotatable sleeve.
Archery is the art, practice, or skill of propelling arrows with the use of a bow. Historically, archery has been used for hunting and combat, while in modern times, its main use is that of a competitive sport and recreational activity. A person who participates in archery is typically known as an “archer” or a “bowman”, and one who is fond of or an expert at archery can be referred to as a toxophilite.
A release aid is a mechanical device designed to give a crisp and precise loose of arrows from a compound bow. In the most commonly used, the string is released by a finger-operated trigger mechanism, held in the archer's hand or attached to their wrist. In another type, known as a back-tension release, the string is automatically released when drawn to a pre-determined tension.
Existing designs of release aids allow for inconsistent frictional pressure. Inconsistent frictional pressure reduces the accuracy of the arrows point on impact. Further, the existing moving parts of the current release aids wear out or break unexpectedly which results in damage to equipment or individuals
As can be seen, there is a need for a release aid for archery that provides consistent frictional pressure.